


A Heavy Heart To Carry

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: F!Tabris survives her origins stories, despite never being recruited. She is picked off the streets and rescued by Zevran, who agrees to protect her if she serves his needs. Despite their unusual arrangement, he finds himself falling in love. Kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

_After a thoughtful comment, I'm going to put a warning for some dub-con up here. Just in case. While things all end well, it's a bit iffy at first_

It was only because he had spent so much time in the shadows did he notice her. Her clothes torn, splattered with blood, covered with a makeshift shawl. Her eyes avoided his when he glanced at her. She wasn't ashamed, he could see that clearly. 

She was hiding. 

Zevran found himself curious and walked a few steps towards her. She flinched, shuffling back into the crowd. She started running, going into an alley nearby. He kept after her, blending as best he could in the streets, watching the young elven woman attempt to keep out of sight.

He lost sight of her for a while, catching a glimpse of the tail of a white dress over a fence near the Chantry. He followed her over the gate, seeing her climb raggedly into a window on the third floor. 

"Clever little minx," he commented to himself, admiringly. 

He followed her path up a tree, holding onto a railing before pulling himself into an abandoned library, the door locked from the inside. He saw her, crawling away from him, a bloody knife before her.

"Don't you dare touch me," she snarled.

"Miss Tabris, I presume," Zevran chuckled, "You know you're the talk of the city. Five minutes off the boat and everyone tells me of the beautiful young elven woman on the run. Five days on the run and I find you without even trying. It makes me wonder how apt these Denerim city guards are. Are they even looking for you?"

She was shivering and Zevran's heart softened slightly, "Oh beautiful little thing, do not be afraid. I would not turn you in for a few gold pieces. A man must have some honour in this world, if only it is a very little."

"Why did you come after me?" She whispered.

Zevran moved closer to her and she held the knife out further.

"I was certainly not looking for you," Zevran replied, "But they will find you. And soon. A chantry is the first place one looks for a fugitive. Even abandoned ones. Or especially abandoned ones, I'm not entirely sure. I thought, from one killer to another, I would extend a courtesy."

She glanced over his armour and asked, "Are you a mercenary?"

He shrugged, "Something like this. Now. You should go. Go find the Dalish or whatever you had planned. The city will not hide you much longer."

She whispered, "I have nowhere to go. I know no one outside the city...oh Maker..."

Zevran replied, "That is not my problem. I was simply curious and now, it is sated. It is always good to know my tracking skills are still adequate. I will trouble you no longer, miss."

Zevran went back out the way he came, shaking his head. He had truly meant to capture her for a few more sovereigns, but the poor thing was little more than a child and terrified to death. It was underneath even him.

He could not get her off of his mind as he went back to the inn. He drank by himself, trying to push the converging images of her and Rinna, their pleading mixing together in his mind. He went to bed alone and drunk.

It was the scream that woke him.

He grabbed his daggers, throwing his pants back quickly before opening his window. He saw the scene outside, about half a dozen guards closing in around the elven girl, her flimsy blade before her, her eyes wide with terror. They were only a few feet away, he could practically smell the fear on her. 

He considered going back to sleep, but a stirring of guilt made him run out into the streets of Denerim half naked in order to reach her in time.

One man ran at the sight of him, the first victim fell with a snapped neck, the others with a poisoned stab. The girl took care of the last on her own, sobbing as his blood spilled onto her clothes.

Zevran snapped at her, "You could not even manage to get out of the city on your own? You were five minutes from the city gates. Could you not even-"

She trembled, falling onto her knees, "They found me before I could even leave the Chantry. One of the Templars saw you leave...oh sir, sir I have no right to ask, but I am so hungry and tired, and I know I will not last a day out there on my own. Wherever you are going, take me with you. I can cook, I can clean, I can...I can warm your bed for you. Please...please, I have nothing. You are the only one who has shown me any kindness for days. Please..."

Zevran felt himself stirring at her offer, the sight of her on her knees greatly appealing to him. Surely, it would not be a terrible thing to have a little pleasure on the way to his death. The Wardens would protect her, they were not so cruel to turn her away...or kill her.

Zevran said quietly, "You will do anything I ask? You will do whatever needs to be done to please me? Do you really know what you're offering to me?"

She glanced up and down his chest and nodded.

"Then come quickly, girl."

She followed him back into the Inn, a few glances from the mercenaries as he led her into his room. He locked the door behind him and closed the window, lighting a few candles as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"How old are you?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"20," she said quietly.

He chuckled, "Older than I thought, but still. You are a little young for me. Take off your clothes."

She looked alarmed and he said, "You have been wearing the same blood stained clothes for nearly a week. You must wash and change. When we leave the city, you must look the part of a courtesan. A little Alienage girl has no business traveling with an Antivan Crow, but no one questions a whore. Go on. You don't have anything I haven't seen in a hundred different brothels."

She blushed, stripping. He stepped out briefly, calling for hot water. Servants filled a tub for him while the woman hid in the corner, holding her bloody clothes to herself.

When they left, Zevran pulled them away, tossing them to the floor. He glanced over her body. Her breasts were oddly large for an elven woman, hanging a little low for his liking. Her hips were nicely curved, although lined with a few stretch marks. Overall, with her fair skin and dark hair, he could see potential.

He beckoned her over to the tub and she entered, sighing almost happily.

"Do you know how to use rouge or liner?" Zevran asked.

She shook her head.

"I will do your face tomorrow before we go," he said, "Once we get out of the city, you will not have to wear it again. But I will have to cut your hair."

She looked in fear as he said, "Whores do not have long hair. Not even in braids."

Her green eyes met his and she nodded silently. 

When she finished washing, he cut her hair until it curled just under her chin. She sat patiently, silently, as he worked. He stepped aside to look her over. The naked woman sat in front of the mirror, her fair skin covered with freckles, her lips red...like blood. She looked unrecognizable as the terrified girl in the Chantry attic.

Until he saw her eyes. No one could hide those eyes.

He cleared his throat, "I will send for clothes in the morning. For now, it is best if we go to bed."

"I have nothing-"

"You need nothing to wear," he reminded, "You sleep naked from now on."

She nodded, hesitantly going over to the bed and slipping beneath the sheets. He followed, taking off his pants, his cock hardening slightly at the sight of her in his bed. He blew out the candles, the moonlight still illuminating her face.

She lay beside him and he touched her hip, his fingers running over her skin.

"They will not hurt you as long as I live," he promised, "As long as you are with me, you will be protected. Sleep, my beautiful girl. You are safe now."

"You've never told me your name."

He replied, "Zevran Arainai. But, please, call me whatever makes you comfortable."

She sighed softly and said, "Thank you, Zevran. I wouldn't have made it tonight if you weren't there."

He trailed his hand past her hip, his fingers stroking her sex, his thumb pressing gently against her clit. She groaned as he kissed down her neck.

"Let's see how grateful you are," he whispered.

His fingers entered her roughly, thrusting hard. His arm came around to hold her to him, gripping her breast. She whimpered, her neck arching back.

"Are you ready to fulfill your end of the bargain?" He murmured, his hard cock pressing against her ass.

She whispered, "Yes."

He flipped her on her stomach, gripping her hips as he entered her in one thrust. She whimpered as he pounded into her, holding her tight enough to bruise. She moaned as his hand moved back to her clit, rubbing quickly in time with his thrusts.

When she shook around him, he moved his hand back to her hips, thrusting wantonly. He cursed quietly in Antivan as her body gripped his, pushing himself into her with the last of his strength. She gasped as he spilled into her. He held her to him, kissing the back of her neck before withdrawing. 

She made to stand, but he pulled her back into bed, curling his body around hers.

"I want you to sleep with me still inside of you," he murmured, his hand resting on her belly.

She nodded tiredly, letting him pull her onto his chest.

He felt guilty as she shut her eyes. He should have asked about contraception before he took her. But...there was little time left. It was almost comforting to think he might leave a little one behind...

He thought of his mother. Dying alone, bringing yet another orphan into the world. What life could be offered to a bastard of his? 

He closed his eyes, holding her closer. He would be more careful next time. Just because he was ready for his life to end, it did not mean he would condemn two others. 

*

Zevran woke first and sent a servant out to buy a small wardrobe for his girl. He called for a meal, tipping heavily. He had money and very little uses left for it. He might as well live well in the meantime.

He ate his meal alone at the bar, only stirring when he saw Aria come into the room. Her short hair was pinned back, revealing her eyes. Her dress revealed her cleavage, clinging to her curves as she walked. She kept her head down, blushing slightly, as she walked towards him.

He took her hand and kissed it affectionately.

"Come now," he said with a dirty smile, "I think you have earned your breakfast."

*

They left the city without issue, making it only a mile on the Imperial Highway before Zevran could no longer resist her. He pulled her into the scrub on the side of the road, pushing her to her knees. 

He leaned against a tree, pulled down his pants, and ordered, "Take me into your mouth."

She did without hesitation, her pretty little face concentrated as she sucked. He threw his head back, keeping on an eye on the road as another passed by. He smiled at them, restraining a groan as she grasped his balls in her hands, massaging them with her fingers.

He rang his hands through her hair, grasping the back of her head as he pushed himself into her. His orgasm hit him hard and he tried to hold back a moan. The other traveller glanced back, horrified as he saw Aria through the bush. Zevran took his time doing up his pants, his girl still hiding. He helped her up by the hand, chuckling.

He called out to the traveller, "Worth every penny, my friend."

Aria blushed as they returned to the road. He held her to his side, his hand resting on his hip as he whispered into her ear, "Don't get too fond of that dress. Tonight I'm going to tear it off with my teeth."

She smirked, hiding her smile behind her hand. His heart skipped a beat as he kissed her cheek and let her go.

*

They rested in the northern village of Calhallen, 60 miles south of Amaranthine. Zevran chatted with a few of the locals and did some shopping, leaving his lover to rest at the inn. She was unused to walking so much in a day and she was wearing horribly impractical shoes. But he did love the way her ass looked as she walked in front of him. 

She looked at him tiredly from the bed, her makeup smeared slightly onto the pillow. He smiled at her as he took off his books and placed them by the door.

She rose slightly, her dress pinned tightly against her. His weariness fled at the sight of her and he stripped quickly, climbing onto the bed. He pinned her down with his arms, kissing down her breasts until he reached the lacing of her corset. He tore through these greedily, his hands grabbing at her breasts. He flipped her on her stomach, tearing through the skirts easily until he reached her small clothes. He ripped these in his mouth, tasting her on his tongue before tossing them aside. He pushed his cock into her without warning and she gasped. He hesitated, but feeling her warm and willing, he thrust into her, grunting.

His hand reached around, grabbing her breast, playing with the nipple between her fingers. She whimpered as he pounded into her.

"Sure you haven't done this for a living before, my dear?" He teased, kissing her ear, "I've never known an amateur with such exquisite breasts."

She could only moan in reply, panting as his other hand went to her clit, rubbing hard. She groaned and he kissed her neck, breathing in the smell of her hair. He felt himself come undone and he pushed deeply into her, shaking to his core. 

She made to pull away from him and he pushed her into the bed, flipping her on her back as he spread her legs open. She cried out as his mouth met her sex, his tongue thrusting inside of her as hard as his cock had.

His fingers dug into her legs, forcing them apart as she moaned, "What are you doing?"

He looked up, grinning, "Would you like me to stop?"

She shook her head, grunting as he worked. He could taste him in her, mixing with her sweetness. Maker, he had never tasted a better woman. He could die happily here between her legs. There were worse ways to go.

She came the first time, gushing into him as she cried out. He sucked on her clit, his fingers working inside of her until he found that tender, throbbing spot he sought. She gasped, shaking, bucking against his fingers. He would have gone all night if she did not pull him up and kiss him.

The kiss surprised him and he melted into her touch, holding her head in his hands. He held her in his arms, kissing her deeply. Her hands rested on his chest, his heart racing at her touch. 

He pulled away, kissing her lightly. 

"We will get you warmer clothing tomorrow," he said, "We will be going north through to Orzammar. The southern road is too dangerous now."

"Why Orzammar?" She asked, bringing the sheets around her. 

"I have heard the Grey Wardens have been spotted outside the gates. They may be weeks yet there, we will be able to catch them."

"Do you really mean to kill them?" She asked.

He chuckled, "I would have come a long way just to say hello."

"But...is it really just for money? I don't understand-"

Zevran said, rising from the bed, "I love what I do, my girl. I love the satisfaction, I love every piece of it. If you cannot stand that, you have chosen a poor protector. I could always leave you here. I'm sure some other man would be quite willing to take you into his bed. I'll give a good recommendation."

"No," she pleaded, "Please. I'm sorry...it's just hard for me to understand. Please don't send me away."

"You think you're so weak," he said, "But you defended yourself against a grown human man. You killed him. I saw you kill another man myself. And as you have just shown in our little interlude, you are physically quite strong. What are you so afraid of?"

Aria looked away, pulling the streets around her chest before she said, "He tried to...he was going to rape us, kill us. I thought...I thought it was going to be the happiest day of my life. I was getting married. I thought that this was the beginning of my happily ever after...but these shems...even if you're strong, even if you're the strongest woman alive, one day, they're just going to come and take everything from you."

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and said quietly, "I've tried being on my own. I couldn't protect anyone, not even myself. But you saved me from them, even if you didn't have to. Zevran, I would serve you the rest of my life, I would give my entire life to you, because you can give me what no one else can. Please don't send me away from you."

Zevran's heart raced in his chest as he went to her side, sitting on the bed beside her.

"As long as I live," he promised, "No other man will touch you. You are mine, no one else's, as long as you are with me. Give me what I desire, and I will protect you."

He froze at her kiss, her hands cupping his face as tears streamed down her cheeks. He petted her hair, kissing her forehead before he knelt on the floor and pulled her legs over the edge of the bed. He kissed her sex, licking and sucking before his tongue entered her again. She moaned, her legs wrapping around his head as he tasted every inch of her, his cock growing hard again, throbbing. She came, crying his name. The sound of her voice shot through him and he leapt onto the bed, pulling her legs around him as he pushed into her. He held her to his chest, kissing her briefly before thrusting. She held her arms around his neck, her mouth on his neck as he moved, slower, gentler. Her hand went between them, touching her clit tentatively, moaning into his neck. Her eyes met his and his heart fluttered. She leaned to kiss him and he pulled away. He pushed her onto her stomach and entered her again, gripping her hips as he grunted. She whimpered as he bit into her shoulder, pulling her almost into his lap as he slammed into her. His hand went to her breast, grabbing desperately.

She moaned his name, softly, breathlessly, and he groaned in response. His hands gripped her body, holding her as close as he could before he came, his body shaking like a leaf. 

He didn't want to move; he wanted to be buried in her forever. But he rose from her, kissing her neck.

"I'm going back to the bar," he said quietly, "Go get some sleep."

He dressed as she settled into the sheets, her body marked by his fingers and teeth. The thought alone sent a rush through him. When she had closed her eyes, he left the room, locking it behind him. 

He drank for nearly an hour, avoiding the glances of a few professionals who might offer him more satisfaction. Though his cock still ached, he found himself going out into the autumn night, drunkenly masturbating behind the inn to the woman asleep in his bed. Her eyes on his as he entered her, her calling his name as he sent her into ecstasy. His woman. All his. 

He bit down on his hand as he came, her name in his throat. He thought of the sheaths he had purchased, hiding at the bottom of his bag. He had been too stupid to remember, he had just been so desperate to be inside of her. 

Oh Maker, he was a fool. He should never have brought her with him. 

*

He woke in the morning, his head aching from the drink. She was already gone from the bed and he saw her across the room, a screen separating him from her bath. 

He pulled the screen back and she looked up at him with a smile, soap in her hair.

"Good morning, Zevran," she said cheerfully, "How's your head?"

He groaned, "Awful."

"I've sent down for some willow bark tea," she said, "It should be here soon enough with breakfast. Would you like me to call for some hot water for you?"

"I think I'd rather join you," he joked, "You are even more beautiful with bubbles. Now tell me, we need to discuss something a bit more serious."

Her smile faltered as she came to the side of the tub, "Is everything all right?"

"You seem to have relieved me of my senses with your womanly charms," he teased, "I have not been as careful with our interludes as I would like. Tell me, are you using any herbs or teas? I can send for something if you need it. I have a few barriers, we will use them now."

She shook her head, "No, I guess I wasn't thinking about that."

"It is no trouble," he smiled, touching her cheek, "Is there anything you prefer in that arena? Some elfroot with honey and brandy? I'm told that's quite popular in Ferelden."

"I don't know, I've never used anything like that before."

"Ah," he nodded sympathetically, "Chantry roulette is a difficult method and I must admit, it seems to benefit no one's pleasure."

"No," she said, sheepishly, "I mean that...well..."

"Oh Maker," he looked away, "If I had known you were a maid, I never would have-"

She rolled her eyes before dunking her hair in the water, "It's not like I was some innocent Chantry sister you picked up. You might have noticed that when I blew you yesterday. I just, I haven't had a lot of experience. I was related to half the people in the Alienage and the other half would blab to the first half. There were just some things I never had the opportunity to do. It wasn't like you seduced me. I offered, you accepted."

"You sneaky little vixen," he chuckled, "So I can't even claim I was your first. I just finished what another man started."

"Men," she corrected.

"You really know how to make a man feel good about himself."

"Come join me," she said, reaching out to his stays, "There's enough room for two."

He joined her happily, sliding beside her in the water. His hands were immediately on her and he pushed her to the side of the tub, her back to him. He spread her legs, fingering her as she leaned back into him. 

She grunted, "I thought you were getting off to the thought of knocking me up."

Zevran groaned into her neck, "And you were so willing?"

"I promised you everything," she moaned, "I thought you might want to claim me as your own. As no man ever has. I thought you wanted me to carry your child. You wanted me to sleep with your seed in me, you always wanted to come inside of me. What was a girl to think, Zevran?"

He could not longer resist and withdrew his fingers, pushing his cock into her. He pushed her against the tub, the water spilling out as he pounded into her. 

"Keep talking to me," he asked hoarsely.

"Isn't that what you want?" She groaned, "You want me pregnant. You want the whole world to know how well you screwed your whore. That I wanted every drop of you. That you took me again and again until I was swollen with your child. You're getting close, aren't you? Getting so close to filling me again. Come on, Zevran, what are you waiting for?"

He cursed, pushing into her with a cry. He pulled her out of the tub, his cock still aching. He pushed her onto the ground and spread her legs, his tongue licking her sex, kissing every inch before sliding into her. She cried out, bucking. He took himself in hand, grunting into her. When she started to shake, he devoured her, taking in every drip of her sex, his nose buried into her groin as he strove for her just to call his name again. Her orgasm kept going as she screamed, bucking into his face, grinding herself against him. 

He wanted to keep pleasuring her, but his orgasm grew closer and closer. He rose up to meet her kiss, her hands in his hair as he came, spurting on her breasts, his seed staining them in the most delicious way.

He laid on top of her, grinning.

"Now," he said, "Let's get you back into that bath."

*

It was near noon before they managed to tear themselves away from the inn. The walked west, getting closer to the target. He knew he had to go faster than their current pace, but the damn girl kept distracting him. Now that he knew how filthy her mouth could be, he was worried that he would not go more than a few miles before taking her in the dirt. 

He was worried she knew that too.

She smiled at him when their eyes met. She was so much more relaxed now, almost affectionate with him as they walked side by side. Her fingers would brush against his and each time, it made his heart skip a beat. 

Something had shifted the night before. They understand what the other needed, wanted. She had never seemed afraid of him, but now it seemed she trusted him. Considering what he had done to some of the other lovers in his life, it was a foolish thing to do. But it endeared her to him. She was young, but it was more than that. She made him believe that maybe, just maybe...

But no. He had a mission to do. One last task. The Grey Wardens would take her in after they had disposed with him. But perhaps...perhaps he could convince her to leave before the time came. There were other elven traders in the area. They would find her a safe place. He would have enough coin still left then...

"Zevran?" She said, glancing at him.

He shook his head, smiling, "Just lost in thoughts, dear. Come on, we need to make camp by nightfall."

"You've spoiled me with all these inns," she teased, "I don't know if I'm going to be able to just sleep on the ground now."

"I think you'll do very little sleeping," he murmured, pulling her to him in a kiss. 

She giggled and his heart skipped a beat. He was a foolish, foolish man.

*

The rain forced them into the tent early a few days later. Aria was drying out her hair the best she could, her dark hair frizzing around her face.

"I won't be able to brew my tea tonight," she complained, glancing out the tent flap, "So I guess we'll have to use one of those foul little contraptions of yours."

He chuckled, "They've saved my life from many a stranger. I can't always be lucky and find myself a nice young virgin."

"I'm not that much younger than you," she commented, pulling her coat around her shoulders, "What are you? 35 at the most."

"A remarkably good guess," he smirked, "36."

"16 years. That's not much."

"You're 20. That's nearly twice your age. I wasn't even a virgin when you were born."

She rolled her eyes, "You're hardly an old man."

He chuckled, "Maybe not. Sometimes I feel like it though."

She leaned in for a kiss, murmuring, "Well, you seem to keep up well enough with me."

He pulled away, "Not tonight, my dear. This old man needs to get some rest."  
She frowned, "Is everything alright?"

"You're wearing me out," he grumbled, lying down in the sleeping bag, "Can't a man get some peace? You were supposed to be pleasing me, but you're insatiable."

"You were the one jumping me every few hours," she pointed out, "Except today. Today, you would barely look at me. And now you won't even kiss me, never mind anything else. What's wrong, Zevran?"

"We'll be in Orzammar in less than a week," he said quietly, "When my contract is done, I will be going back to Antiva."

"Then I'll go with you."

He chuckled darkly, "I was not looking for a wife, beauty. I was looking for some company on the road. Feeding and clothing you seems to be cheaper than multiple whores. It feels good training you for your future profession."

He felt the sting of her slap and looked up as she went out into the rain. He wanted to stay there. If she left on her own, it would be easier. He could go to this final task in peace.

His resolve lasted about three seconds before he ran out into the rain after her.

He saw her a few feet away, crying by the washed out fire pit. Before he could stop himself, he swept her into a deep kiss.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured between kisses, "Please, please don't go."

"What do you want from me?" She whispered, "Is this some weird power trip? Have I worn out my welcome? Are you going to find some new damsel in distress and lure her into bed too?"

"You don't understand," he said softly, "Being a Crow isn't a choice. If I don't do this, they will find me and they will kill me. And they will kill you."

"You said you chose this contract," she argued, "You kill them and you get to go home. Then I'll go with you."

"Aria," he said, taking her hands in his, "I chose this contract because I knew I would never complete it."

"I don't-"

"I wanted to die," he whispered, the words seeming to disappear in the heavy rain, "They all said it was a suicide mission. So I took it. I wanted to die."

She said nothing as he continued, "I am not a good man. I cheat, I lie, I steal, I kill. I have hurt everyone I have ever loved. Fighting the Grey Wardens...it is a good death. I would die as part of a legend. Not so shabby for the son of a whore. But I do not know what they will do with you. If they are as honourable as they say, then they will take care of you. But I didn't want to risk that. But I have to do this. If I don't, I risk both of our lives. You have to understand. I can't...I can't..."

She kissed him and he picked her up, carrying her back to the tent. They barely made it in through the flap before she had pushed his pants past his hips, her skirt brushing against his skin before she took his cock into her. He groaned and she reached forward, pinning him down as she rode him, moaning. 

He managed to pull him beneath her, ripping her dress at the seam, pushing himself into her as she cried. They kicked off the rest of their clothes before he entered her again, bringing her into his lap as she rode him. He could feel her heartbeat as her chest pressed against him, the pulse running through his body. 

She shook around him, her breathing heavy and deep, her eyes closing as she gripped his back, holding onto him. He angled his legs to thrust inside of her, his legs giving out on him as he came. They fell to the ground together, wrapped in each other's arms.

He kissed her deeply, his hand on her hip. 

"There's a third possibility," she whispered, resting her forehead against his, "You could beat them."

He laughed, "My love, you are much more optimistic than you should be."

She raised her eyebrows and she asked softly, "Are you in love with me?"

He cupped her face in his hands and as the rain poured down around them, he whispered, "How could I not be?"

*

He woke, hearing the fire crackling outside of the tent. He saw Aria cooking, a few potatoes frying in the pan. He walked out, still naked, as he held her from behind. She laughed, feeling his erection through her dress.

"I see you're making up for yesterday," she laughed.

"I'm trying to convince you to say you love me back," he said, nuzzling her neck, "I see my amazing skills in bed have not been enough."

"I'm not telling you that until you beat the Grey Wardens," she teased, "You're not getting your big heroic death. You have to win so you can give me the biggest orgasm of my life and at that moment, will I say anything about loving you."

"No sneak preview?" He asked, his hand reaching into her dress, "Maybe you can even like me a little?"

She pulled his hand off her breast, laughing. She kissed him and turned back to the fire. He smiled as he returned to the tent to dress. She almost made him believe he wasn't doomed. She made him feel like the two of them could simply run away, and start over. Like he could even defeat a Grey Warden.

*

Orzammar was open again it was said. A new King reigned and peace was brought back to the people. His informants told him that the Wardens were still in the city, but they would be moving out soon. He would have to prepare his attack.

They camped outside the city, one last time before he would find her a place to hide. There were a few traders heading north to Amaranthine. The darkspawn threat was lower there, she would be safe. Even if the darkspawn took the country, it would be easier to flee from Amarathine's port than any other.

He didn't express these plans to her, simply pacing back and forth at their camp. She was still preparing their meal, humming to herself while the stew was finishing. She whistled to him and Zevran came to sit beside her, letting her ladle him a bowl.

He ate almost silently, only looking up at her occasionally.

"You'll be fine," she reassured softly, "I've seen you take down a dozen darkspawn."

"Only with you taking out a few on your own," he said, "You help distract the big ones."

She smiled quietly, picking at her stew, "I know we're going to be okay."

"Have you become a seer while I slept?" He teased.

"I'm late," she said softly.

His face fell as he dropped his bowl, "My love, I'm such a fool. I'm a grown man, I should remember to use sheaths or make sure you drink your tea-"

She touched his arm, stroking his hand.

"That's how I know it's going to be okay," she smiled sadly, "You're going to fight twice as hard. You're going to win. Because you need to come back to both of us."

He rested his hand on her belly as she nuzzled into his neck. He kissed her forehead, holding her to him as he tried not to shake. 

*

It was near midnight when he entered the tavern, his coat pulled up around his neck as he scanned the room. A dwarven woman matching the Warden's description was in the corner, drinking heavily with a few others. Zevran walked near by and waited until her companions left for a refill.

She glanced up at him and said, "You've been staring at me from the moment you came in. Either you're about to ask me out or murder me, and I've had too much of the latter recently to be patient with you."

Zevran sat down from her, "I have been hired to assassinate you."

"You seem to be doing a shit job of it if you're just coming up to tell me that."

He smirked and said, "I have no intention of killing you. I've come to surrender."

"I don't understand," she frowned, taking a drink, "I didn't know you were out there, it's not like I would have known."

"If I don't kill you," he explained, "The group that gave me the contract, the Antivan Crows, they will kill me and my...my wife. I thought if I tried to kill you, if I died in the attempt, she would be safe, she would find another way. But she's pregnant and she has nowhere to go. I need to be there to keep her safe."

"So what exactly are you doing here?"

"I'm pledging myself to you," Zevran said, "I am a good swordsman and an excellent assassin. She's not blade with a blade herself. I swear loyalty to you on the life of my unborn child. Protect us and I will fight for you and your Wardens until the very end."

"You are a very strange assassin," she commented, drinking again, "You almost make me believe you."

"I am not as convincing a liar as I might seem," he said, "And if I wanted to kill you, I would have done so before you saw me."

She stuck out her hand, "Salome Brosca."

He took her hand and shook, "Zevran Arainai."

"So where's Mrs. Arainai?"

"Okay, that I did lie about," Zevran chuckled, "She's not my wife. Not yet. I haven't asked her yet. Everything else is true."

Brosca nodded, "Well, Zevran, welcome aboard. We move out in the morning."


	2. Part Two

After five months sleeping on the ground, it was a relief to be in an actual bed again. Mainly for the sake of the poor woman beside him, waking up all hours of the night to ask sleepily for a back rub. 

Zevran stirred, listening to Aria snore quietly. He chuckled, kissing her on the forehead and giving her swollen belly a pat before realizing that it was the knocking at the door that had woken him up. 

He walked over and opened the door, seeing Brosca already dressed in her armour.

"We're moving out. There's some trouble in the Alienage. I need a local."

"I'm from Antiva," he reminded.

"You look more like an elf than I do," she replied, "I'd bring the Missus, but I'm worried. It seems fishy to me. I'm taking just you and the mage. I want to be back by noon. Get ready."

He looked over at Aria and turned back to Brosca.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes."

*

While the ordeal in the Alienage had greatly troubled Zevran, it did make an excellent impression on his future father-in-law. It was not every day the man who impregnated your daughter out of marriage snatched you from slavers. That had to be worth something.

At hearing this news, Aria had refused to stay at the Estate and had forced Zevran to bring all of their things to her father's house, where both of her cousins were staying with as well.  
Cyrion looked at him suspiciously over dinner, though he said nothing harsh to his daughter. He patted her on the hand, said how excited he was over the grandchild, all while shooting Zevran a look that made him fear for his genitals. 

While the others readied for bed, he felt Cyrion pull him out of the house by his ear. He cursed in Antivan before catching himself.

"How old are you, boy?" Cyrion asked angrily.

"30," Zevran lied.

Cyrion raised his eyebrow and Zevran replied, "36."

"I'm 42," Cyrion said angrily, "I was 22 when my daughter was born. You were 16. Do you see the problem here? You and I could have grown up together as children; you're old enough to be her father. Do you not know how to use a condom? You have to knock her up instantly? And what can you offer her? You're a hired thug if anything. And you won't even marry her. She needs someone who can take care of her. She's a few months away from being a mother, from you being a father. Will you still be infatuated with her then?"

Zevran caught himself snarling as Cyrion continued, "I know men like you. This isn't the life you want. You want excitement, adventure, a new woman every night. You won't be there for her when the child needs a new nappy, when she's too tired to touch you. And then you'll leave her. That's what men like you do."

Zevran said angrily, "I wanted to ask for your blessing before I asked her. I guess I'm old fashioned like that."

"I don't want you staying here tonight," Cyrion said quietly, "I would like some time with my daughter. Please."

Zevran went back inside, Aria and Shianni looking up. Zevran kissed Aria on the cheek before he grabbed his pack. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," he muttered before walking out the door. 

He could vaguely hear her arguing with her father, but he didn't care. He was going to get drunk. 

*

He slumped off to his room at the tavern, laughing at himself drunkenly. Was it only a few months ago he had been just here? Ready to face his death? Taking a shy young woman into his bed? If he had just left her, if he hadn't been so weak, she would be free to choose a younger man, a better man. And he would be dead.  
He opened the door, hesitating when he saw three Antivan Crows standing before him.

Taliesen smiled, "It's good to see you, Zev. Come, sit down."

Zevran did so, looking over his three opponents, his vision blurring.

"So you have found me then?" Zevran laughed, stretching his arms out, "Half a year? The Crows are slipping up. I've been traveling with the Grey Wardens. Everyone across the country has seen my face."

Taliesen smirked and said, "I know you have failed your mission. I can understand. A man can get...distracted. I've seen your woman, she's a pretty little thing, I'll give you that. I see a little Rinna in her. It's the eyes I think. She had green eyes too, didn't she? You would know better than I."

Zevran stood and the other two Crows stepped forward, brandishing daggers.

"Kill me," he said quietly, "You will not defeat the Wardens. I have failed. Have your punishment then and do away with me."

"Do you think it would be so simple?" Taliesen asked, "You have the clearest shot. They trust you, they view you as a friend. Just kill them. We'll ambush them, you and me, like the old days. Then we'll go back to Antiva and leave this disgusting country behind. We'll get drunk and find gorgeous men and women every night. Do you really want to live in a little shack here in the city? A father-in-law who hates you? Begging on the street with the other elves? She'll only grow to resent you, you and the child you put in her. Kill the Wardens and I will give enough money to her and her family that they can get out of the city. Then you and I will go to Antiva."

Zevran hesitated and Taliesen said softly, "Antivan Crows don't get married and have families. You and I grew up in brothels. What do we know about fatherhood?"

"And if I don't?"

Taliesen replied coolly, "I'll kill you. First the Wardens, then your little whore, and then you. Do we understand each other?"

Zevran lowered his gaze and nodded.

Taliesen left a piece of parchment on the table, "Have the Warden here at 9am. We will put this to an end here and now...Zevran, this is for the best. You won't be happy here. We'll go home."

Zevran didn't look up at them as they left the room, taking the paper in his hand. 

*

Zevran did not sleep that night. He left the Inn, passing a note to a courier, slipping him as much coin as he had. He went back to the Alienage. He snuck through a window in the back of Cyrion's home, arriving in the kitchen. He made his way silently through the house, finally finding Aria asleep in the room with Shianni, her hand sticking out of the covers.

He wanted to wake her, but he did not dare. He knelt beside her, leaving the earring in her hand. She closed it in her palm in her sleep, rolling to her side.

He left before he could be noticed.

*

It was near dawn when Zevran arrived back at the Estate, the dwarven rouge sitting outside in the courtyard, drinking something steaming. They exchanged a quick look and she blinked twice.

"How's the hangover?" She laughed, "You look sicker than a dead nug."

"It's awful," he groaned, holding his hand to the side of his head, "I hope you're not expecting me to talk with nobility or something."

"No such luck," she shook her head, "But I figured we'd do some exploring today, look for some more evidence. I'm getting all cooped up in there."

"I heard about a Grey Warden cache in the north of the city," Zevran said, "Maybe you, Alistair, and I could go after breakfast. I'm sure he would love to see what we could find."

Their eyes met again as Brosca smiled, "That sounds like a plan. You'll lead the way?"

He nodded.

*

The three of them and the mabari reached the designated spot by 9am, the sun starting to warm the streets pleasantly. Alistair had run ahead slightly, he and the dog chasing after whatever had caught their eye. Brosca did not look at Zevran, keeping her distance slightly, her hand resting on her sword.

He heard Taliesen's footsteps before he saw him. Zevran looked up, feigning surprise. Alistair and the mabari came to their side as the Crow spoke.

"My friend! It is good to see you alive," he chuckled, "Poor Zevran, everyone said. He must have gotten himself killed. But I see you have found some new friends. I believe you misunderstood your message. Assassinate the Grey Wardens, not accompany them."

"Sometimes my hearing is not that good," Zevran joked, "It was an honest mistake."

Taliesen came closer, Brosca sticking out her hand to keep Alistair back. 

"I have come to finish the job," Taliesen said, "Perhaps you would care to join me? It can between us, friend, no one will have to know about your indiscretions."

Zevran's heart stopped as a Crow pulled Aria out from the shadows, her mouth gagged. Her eyes were wide as she struggled, her hands bound. 

"I thought you could use a little extra motivation," Taliesen smirked.

"As if I needed more," Zevran laughed, walking up the stairs, "My brother, it is good to see you again after all this time."

Taliesen went to embrace him, but Zevran was faster, stabbing him deep in the stomach. At that moment, Brosca threw down a smoke bomb, covering the entire area. Zevran stabbed two others, reaching the third just as the smoke cleared. His blade met Zevran's and he fought him back, taking a blow to the shoulder before finally he sliced the Crow's head off. 

He panted, trying to catch his breath as Alistair stared in slack jawed shock.

Zevran sheathed his weapons and untied his lover.

"Are you hurt?" He asked fearfully.

She shook her head.

He kissed her deeply, pulling her into his arms.

Brosca joked, "Well, Zevran, I think we can safely trust you now." 

"Thank you my friends," he said, looking over the Wardens, "Thank you for everything."

Brosca nodded politely before starting to loot the bodies, dragging Alistair along with her.

"It's over?" Aria asked.

"For now," he said, "They might always come after me, from time to time. But know they know. I'm no longer one of them. I only belong to you."

She shook her head, "I thought you were gone. I thought..."

She pulled the earring out of her pocket and asked, "You left this with me, didn't you? Why this?"

Zevran glanced over the battle scene and said, "Ask me again once I'm not covered in blood, my love."

She smiled, nodding before he kissed her again. 

*

That evening, Zevran returned with Aria to the Alienage. Her father embraced her, kissing all over her face before letting her go. They had been terrified when she had gone missing and well it had been technically Zevran's fault, Cyrion had appeared to forgiven him.

They talked privately before the evening meal, Cyrion affectionately smacking his shoulder before nodding his head.

As the stars came out, Zevran took Aria for a walk, stopping by the great ancestral tree. 

"Can I have the earring back for a moment?" He asked.

She nodded, his hand clasping hers before he took it.

"This is from the first assassin job I ever did," he said, "I've always like it, it's a beautiful piece. I wanted to give it to you. I did my last assassination today. Now...now I'm yours. I would have bought a ring, but you know the Wardens give me no spending money, but..."

Zevran knelt, holding her hands in his, and asked softly, "Will you marry me?"

She laughed, "You don't have to do this."

"Well, that's what every man wants to hear."

"I mean, of course," she said, taking the earring, "I love you, I just mean..."

He rose and cupped her face, "I used to be so afraid of loving someone. But I'm not so afraid anymore."

She smiled, kissing him. He felt happier, happier than he had even felt before. He rested his hands on her hips, feeling the brief kicks of his child. 

There was a war still to fight, but now he had a damn good reason to survive it.


End file.
